


She Ain't Mine

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl Dixon, Angry Kissing, Cussing, F/M, First Kiss, Possessive Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Merle's sick of watching the love birds dance around each other. A simple plan puts everything in motion.





	She Ain't Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Found myself at a bar again and came up with this after watching an interaction between a couple of drunks. Sorry not sorry. I hope you enjoy it I know it's rather choppy and not well written but I think it's cute. I just hope you do too.

Merle was sitting up on the top of the walk way watching the rest of them bustle about getting ready for dinner. The couple kept glaring up at him. Not that he gave a shit what they thought. It was just annoying. He said sorry. Well, told 'em he only did what he did because He was desperate to find Daryl and Rick had given him abandonment issues, but hey; same thing right? The dinner pot clanks when it was set down, drawing his eyes once again to the widow. Mousy wasn't so mousy anymore. Carol, was her name. Merle scrunches up his nose watching her. He seemed to always be watching her. She was nothing impressive to look at. Hell the only reason he knows her name is because anytime he called her  _anything_ absolutely anyone who heard him corrected him but her. Daryl, oh god, and Daryl was the absolute  **worst** about it! At one point even got in his face over it.

Merle rolls his eyes as right on cue his baby brother slinks into the cell block. Grimes has his brother on watch every day after he's back from his hunt. Merle didn't understand it at first, but the Doc explained that one of the first weeks they arrived at the Prison Daryl had tracked a deer down and they ate well. 'Course it had taken him two days and they all thought he had gotten his fool self killed. The way he's heard it Mousy,  _Carol_ , was inconsolable and refused to leave the guard tower. Merle rolls his eyes watching the way Carol brightens up when her eyes fall on his brother. He scoffs when Daryl blushes looking more relaxed than he had all day. There was even a small smile on his face. You'd have to  ** _really_** know Daryl to recognize it but the look Carol gives him says it all. 

"Merle," He sighs at the soft voice, figures.

"What can I do ya for Officer Friendly?" He asks not turning around. Rick clears his throat. Merle narrows his eyes watching Carol gently take Daryl's hand leading him to their chairs. 

"Ya need to eat. Don't think I saw you have any lunch." Merle chews his cheek trying to keep his temper in check. All these people worryin' bout each other and stuff as simple as lunch with the Governor so close. 

"M'be down in a minute Grimes jus' doin' some thinkin'." He informs untangling himself from the rails. He pats Rick's shoulder as he passes ignoring the confused look. "Hey Daryl!" He calls out hating the way his brother frowns at him, as if he's being interrupted by something bad. 

"What?" He responds. Carol glances between them before tucking her legs underneath herself and eating the venison. 

"Can I talk to ya for a minute?" Daryl frowns glancing at Carol. She smirks at him,

"Go on Pookie, I think I can manage without you for a minute." Daryl rolls his eyes his ears going pink,

"Stop." He grunts standing up following Merle off to the side just out of ear shot from the others. "Whatcha want Merle." Merle runs a hand over his stubble glancing back over to Carol.

"Jus' wanna know what's up tween you and Mo-" Daryl glares at him in warning Merle sighs, "tween you and Carol." His cheeks turn bright pink and his thumb was instantly at his mouth to chew on his nail. 

"Fuck you talkin' bout?" Daryl shifts glancing between him and the floor.

"Come on, are you and her sneakin' off together to make  _swee_ -" Daryl grabs the front of his shirt shoving him against the side of the stair well. 

" _Watch your mouth you asshole_." Merle chuckles holding up his hands in defeat.

"Who-ho-ho little bro calm down. I was just askin' a question." Daryl pushes Merle away from him with an angry grunt.

"She ain't mine, but you don't have to be a dick 'bout it." Merle leans in with a large grin, 

"Lemme make sure I heard that right." Daryl scoffs looking at him up in down as if he's gone insane.

"She ain't mine." He repeats. Merle nods hearing the sadness. Poor little brother had no idea. 

"Just makin' sure." Merle nudges him with a grin swaggering over to Carol. She quirks an eyebrow at him as he takes over Daryl's seat. "Hey there Carol Ann." She swallows her bite,

"Hey there Merle. What have you done to upset Daryl?" Merle chuckles picking up Daryl's abandoned bowl of stew. "Not yours." Carol comments taking it from him. Merle throws his head back with a bark of a laugh. 

"Fair enough," He concedes glancing over to Daryl who's started to pace ignoring Glenn who was trying to figure out what the brother's were arguing about. "I was just wondering," Merle was raising his voice so Daryl could hear every word.

"Why are you shouting?" She asks glancing over to his brother confused.

"I was kind of hoping you and I could spend some time together," He goes on as if she never spoke. Everyone in the cell block freezes staring at him, "I'd love to get to know you better," He reaches out and takes her hand in his, "Ya know more  _personal_ like." 

There was a moment where nobody seemed to breathe. Carol's eyes were wide staring at him in shock. Merle was grinning at her as lecherously as he could while everyone else was looking between them and Daryl. Even those from the Atlanta group have never seen him so angry. Rick steps forward placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Before he could even say a word Daryl snaps. With a snarl he storms forward kicking a box of newly acquired baby gear out of his way sending it spiraling across the room. Carol jumps at the noise turning to look at him worriedly. 

"Daryl," His name was she managed before he landing a right hook against Merle's jaw knocking him out of his seat onto the ground. "Daryl!" She shouts standing up grabbing his arm. Daryl growls grabbing her wrist and stalking off with her. A few people called out his name but he ignored all of them. Carol looks at his hand amazed that it wasn't hurting her. Not that she thought he would on purpose just that he was furious and might not be aware of his grip. She should have known better. Daryl was always aware of himself. 

The two of them were silent as he lead, not dragged, her into the guard tower. Stomping up the stairs like an angry child. He kicks the door open pulling her inside and slamming it shut. Carol raises an eyebrow at him taking her hand back so she could fold her arms. Daryl was pacing, fuming. Every few steps he was cursing under his breath. She's patient, leaning against a table. Carol smiles encouragingly each time he glances at her before he resumes his whispered rambling. Eventually he puts his forehead against the window with a heavy sigh. She shakes her head taking a step closer gently rubbing his back. He stiffens slightly but she knows it isn't her. They're silent for another minute before he chokes on a sob,

"M'sorry." Carol bites her lip to hold back a laugh,

"For what? Hitting Merle?" He sniffles, "Oh Pookie, we've  _all_ wanted to hit Merle."  He whirls around looking defensive. Ever protecting the elder Dixon.

"He's an ass but that don't make what I did right. 'N now he's probably raisin' hell down there." He shakes his head moving towards the door, "I gotta go stop him. Then I guess we gotta pack." He grumbles not looking at her. Carol feels a bubble of panic rise in her,

"Pack? You're leaving?" Daryl makes a face at her, 

"Gotta. Merle's had to have hurt someone by now." Carol grabs his arm with both hands as he opens the door a little.

"Daryl wait!" She cries. Daryl slams the door shut again turning to glare at her,

"What do you want from me girl? I'm tryin' to go make this right! I gotta! I had  _no_ right to act like that! You ain't mine!" He screams at her pulling away. Carol gasps as he blushes.

"Daryl...were you...jealous?" He hisses as if burned. 

"Whatchur mouth." Daryl mutters. Carol barely catches her laugh. But of course he notices, "You think this is funny?" Carol beams up at him.

"No honey of course I don't." He cocks his head to the side studying her. "I think it's cute." Daryl glares,

"I ain't cute. Ya don't understand. When Merle wants someone or somethin'; he gets it." Carol narrows her eyes at him. Daryl shifts not used to her ice blue eyes making his blood feel the same. "What?" He snaps not liking it.

"You think I would choose Merle over you? Is that what you think? Out of everyone here you think I would  _want_ to be with your brother instead of  _you_?" Daryl shifts, 

"Not what I meant." He starts chewing his nail. Carol grinds her teeth in frustration. 

"You and I have gotten so close over the past year. You think two days with him and I would forget all of that? Forget everything you've done for me? You think I would just ignore the way you almost  _died_ looking for Sophia." Both of them suck in a harsh breath at her name. 

"Carol," He breathes his heart breaking at the tears swimming in her eyes. She shakes her head stepping up into his space. "Carol?" Instead of answering she glares up at him cupping both sides of his face.

"Daryl, sometimes you're an idiot." She informs him pushing herself up on tip toes crushing her lips against his. Daryl's eyes widen holding his breath. Carol moves her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair. Daryl groans the second she did wrapping his arms around her holding her tight returning her kiss with fever. The two of them stayed locked together for a couple of moments before breaking apart to breathe. 

"Carol I-" She shakes her head kissing the corners of his mouth.

"I love you Daryl. I wouldn't ever choose someone over you." Daryl's lower lip quivers with emotion before kissing her again. 

"M'love you too Carol." He whispers against her lips. 

 

Merle sits up rubbing his jaw watching his brother storm out with Mousy in tow. Everyone turns to glare at him but he was chuckling. He stands up dusting himself off before helping the little blonde Greene clean up the baby supplies. Glenn and Maggie whisper angrily to each other before coming over to him. Merle sighs setting down his arm full before he turns to look at them with a half grin. They were gonna lecture him for sure. Rick stamps on over as well.

"The hell were you doing?" Maggie starts hands on hips. Glenn folds his arms while Rick mirrors her. Merle rolls his eyes,

"Jus' lookin' for a bit o' fun is all." Maggie scrunches up her nose glaring at him. Glenn shifts,

"I know you don't get how things work here Merle," There was still a lot of venom in his voice as the Asian talks to him, "but Carol and Daryl," he sighs looking at Rick. Rick tilts his head leaning in towards the elder Dixon,

"Just cause the ain't together doesn't mean you can try an come between 'em." He says his tone of voice hiding a vague threat. Merle barks out a laugh. 

"Hold y'alls horses. Evidently y'all missed the point of that there exercise." The three of them glance at each other. 

"Well how about you explain it to us then? Mmh?" Rick offers sarcasm heavily weighing his accent. Merle shakes his head.

"It's obvious to all o' us that the two love each other. They just needed a push." Glenn scoffs.

"And you think pissing him off was a good idea?" Merle shrugs,

"My baby brother might be in denial 'bout a lot o' things but he knows with every fiber o' his bein' one simple fact." Maggie purses her lips glaring at him.

"And what's that?" Merle looks towards the door with a grin,

"She  _ain't_   **mine**." 


End file.
